


& it’s an evergreen affair as temptation taunts the fox

by mechup



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Life or Death Situations (probably), Other, Praise Kink, just a bit, no one read this thanks, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: The alarm he feels must show in his expression because she grins at him, confident she’s winning whatever game it is that they’re playing. “The fate of everyone in this room depends on how well you can convince me.”
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	& it’s an evergreen affair as temptation taunts the fox

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song The Fox by Elton John

“On your knees,” the Mistress orders, eyes hardened as they pierce right into him.

He finds himself unable to look away from her, but still uncomfortably aware of all the other people in the room who are watching the two of them. His legs buckle on instinct but he manages to remain standing, searching her face for something he can use to convince himself that she’s not _actually_ expecting him to do this in a room full of people.

She raises an eyebrow, tilts her head towards the floor. He audibly swallows, realizing she isn’t joking. He scoffs, as if he thinks she is. “Missy—”

She reaches out to him, fingers caressing the soft hair by his ear. His eyes flutter closed and he leans into her touch, into the surprisingly gentle way her fingers pet at the side of his face. Her hand is gone much too soon but the contact returns a moment later, in the form of a sharp slap against his cheek. He jerks away, stunned for a moment, his eyes opening to see her harsh stare. “I am not going to repeat myself.”

He forces himself not to bring a hand up to the assaulted skin, voice a low murmur so he doesn’t bring any more attention to them as he says, “Do we have to do this _here?_ ”

Even despite his hesitance, he already begins to slowly lower himself to the ground. His cheek stings, a light shade of red blooming, sending a spiral of heat throughout him. He hits the tiled floor, taking his place on his knees in front of her.

“That’s a good boy,” she coos, giving him a falsely sweet smile. It takes everything in him not to look away and give into the shame he feels. He has to pretend like the way his face continues to color is still because of the slap, and _not_ because he’s blushing. “Always so obedient for me, aren’t you? Even with all these people watching. I wonder if there’s anything you wouldn’t do, if I asked you to.”

He dodges the question. “What do you want?”

“Say my name,” she tells him simply. “Let everyone here know who you belong to.”

He ducks his head, finally breaking the eye contact between them. He keeps his gaze on the ground in front of him, which is why he isn’t prepared for the next blow that comes his way, the back of her hand colliding with his other cheek. He gasps in surprise, the impact forcing his head to face towards the side. He looks back up at her and whispers, “Mistress.”

“Sorry, what was that?” she asks, bringing a hand up to cup her ear, exaggerating how she can’t hear him well enough. “You’ll have to speak up, my dear.”

“Mistress,” he repeats, louder than the first time. He’s all too conscious of everyone within earshot, witnessing all this. The Doctor hopes the want surging within his veins isn’t as obvious as the control she holds over him, but he feels utterly transparent. 

“Say something nice, Doctor.” She looks smug, like she’s aware he’s enjoying this just as much as she is. She knows him so well, knows exactly what makes him tick. “Ask me not to kill you.”

“Don’t kill me,” he offers. He’s not sure what she wants but he senses that isn’t enough before he’s even finished saying it. He quickly adds, “Please.”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, do put some effort into it. I know you’d like it if I killed you, but you could at least _try_ to pretend like you aren’t gagging for it.”

“Please, Mistress.” He tries to ignore how he feels warm all over, the humiliation itching underneath his skin and curling all the way through him. “Please, don’t kill me—”

“That’s much better. The Doctor begging his Mistress for his life, what a pretty sight,” she says once she’s decided he’s done a sufficient job. She takes his chin in hand, tilts it up, her thumb resting on his bottom lip, the rest of her hand against his jaw. His mouth automatically parts just a bit but she keeps her thumb where it is. He tries his hardest not to shudder underneath her touch, probably fails. “But your hearts still don’t seem to be fully into it, so why don’t we raise the stakes? Guess what’s going to happen.”

“What?” he asks. This version of her is more unpredictable than she’s ever been, and he can’t tell where she’s going with this.

“You’re going to ask me not to kill everyone in this room,” she says, low and threatening. She could have everyone dead with the snap of a finger, he knows this fact all too well. The alarm he feels must show in his expression because she grins at him, confident she’s winning whatever game it is that they’re playing. “The fate of everyone in this room depends on how well you can convince me.”

“You— you can’t kill them,” he tells her, his newfound urgency evident.

“Why not?” she asks, faux intrigue in her voice. She doesn’t actually care about whether any of them make it out here alive and they both know it; she’s only doing this for the Doctor.

“Because they don’t deserve it. They’ve done nothing wrong.” He feels the beats of his hearts speeding up, now that she’s given him something to be genuinely worried about. 

She shrugs, her laugh mocking him. She lets go of him, and he immediately wants her hand on him again, no matter how embarrassing it might be to let everyone here know he’s craving the touch of the person currently talking about extinguishing them all. “And when has that ever stopped me?” 

“It won’t be fun for you.” He can’t tell if she’d been planning on killing them at all but he isn’t willing to take that chance, thinking fast. “It’d be too fast and you wouldn’t get anything out of it.”

“And what do you propose I do instead, then?” she questions, her tone much too innocent to be coming from someone who has just been threatening murder. “I’m _bored_ , you know what I get like when I don’t have any havoc to wreak.”

“You have me. Whatever you want to do to me will be more exciting than anything you can do to them,” he tells her before he’s realized what he’s saying. She considers it for a moment, but all of this was only for the Doctor’s attention, and now she’s gotten what she wanted. 

“You’re right,” she says, taking a step towards him and sliding her hand into his hair, tugging tightly enough to pull his head back. “I do have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen i just wanted that one scene in Spyfall Part 2 but with Twissy


End file.
